The First Day of Summer
by highmode
Summary: The first day of summer can't always turn out to be the greatest, but it can surely get better. Manjoume accidentally ends up spending the day with Fubuki, but then again, it's not like that's a bad thing.


**A/N:** Finally, I got around to writing something! XD I was having a big writer's block for a while but it seems that's over now! I had this idea for a couple days now so I'm glad I finally got to write it. This story doesn't take place at anytime in the series in particular... just before the fourth season is all.

I hope this is IC! I'm always worried I've made the characters OOC in someway. XD;; Any constructive criticism is welcomed (as always!), I always want to improve. And all reviews are very, very appreciated! Thank you for reading!

* * *

**The First Day of Summer**

He rolled over on one side. Still uncomfortable. He rolled to his other side. Still no good. He rolled over on his back, but this time felt something warm and bright cover his face.

Manjoume cracked one eye open only to be met by sunlight. Very very bright sunlight.

Sitting up, Manjoume shook his head and looked over to a corner of the room where Fubuki sat by the window, quietly playing his guitar, as if not to disturb Manjoume while he was sleeping. The young man stopped playing, eyes shining brightly, and looked over at Manjoume.

"Oh! You're awake!" Fubuki said cheerfully.

Manjoume looked over at the clock and let out a low sigh. It was already nearing late afternoon. He hadn't meant to sleep that long, he hadn't meant to sleep _at all_, but he guessed he couldn't have helped it.

It was just the start of their summer break and the heat was already frying everything up. This _had _to be one of the hottest summers ever. And now that it was summer, that meant no school for a while, meaning staying up late. Manjoume had barely gotten any sleep the previous night due to Judai, Sho, and Kenzan's loud talking and partying. They couldn't have gone to sleep any earlier then _three am _and Manjoume ended waking up around six the next day because of some commotion outside. After an hour or three, having nothing to do with his day, Manjoume headed over to Fubuki's room like he often did, (and surprisingly didn't find him gone at the beach on such a warm day) but fell asleep the second he sat down on the older boy's bed.

"It's so _hot_ in here." Manjoume finally said, breaking the few minutes of silence.

Fubuki laughed. "No it's not!"

Manjoume looked at Fubuki strangely before he scooted to the bottom of Fubuki's bed, getting out of the sunlight. "Yes it _is_. It's burning up in here! Why aren't you using your air conditioning when it's so hot?"

Fubuki set down his guitar and sat down by the black-clad duelist and poked his arm. "Wearing black and long sleeves, of _course_ you're hot!" Fubuki looked into Manjoume's eyes and grinned, "You, my friend, need some different clothes to wear."

Manjoume looked baffled. He needed some different clothes? "But where will I get those?"

He wanted to hit himself as soon as Fubuki got up and walked over to his closet. He should have known...

The closet door flew open, displaying the various outfits inside. Fubuki got right to work digging and rummaging through millions and millions of outfits, carelessly tossing the ones he didn't see fit across the room, on the bed and even at Manjoume.

A light pink dress flew right over Manjoume's head. Turning around, he saw it was quite a frilly dress too, looking like something that you'd only find in a fairy tale. But why would Fubuki have _that_? It suddenly struck Manjoume that it probably was another one of those unwanted dresses that Fubuki had tried to give Asuka.

"Here!" Fubuki said at long last, ignoring that his room was now a huge mess. He held up a shirt that matched his red printed one, but it was a bright blue. He tossed that to Manjoume along with some black shorts.

"Now go change into that. I'm sure you'll look great!" Fubuki urged the younger one.

"Okay..." Manjoume looked down at the clothes hesitantly but followed Fubuki's commands regardless.

In a few minutes Manjoume was dressed in his new clothes. It_ was_ quite cooler and more comfortable then what he had on before, he was thankful for that, but he wasn't used to having such baggy clothes. The shirt was Fubuki's after all, so it was a couple sizes too big for him, making it look a little more like a shirt you'd _sleep_ instead.

Fubuki grabbed Manjoume by the shoulder and pulled himself and the younger boy in front of the full-body mirror that was standing in a corner of his room.

"Look! We match!" Fubuki said excitedly, pointing to their reflections in the mirror. One looked very happy, the other looked slightly uncomfortable.

Before Manjoume could even nod in agreement, Fubuki let go of Manjoume, happily went over to where his guitar was resting and picked it up along with a camera. He pointed to the door, and when Manjoume gave him a questioning look, he answered.

"We're going to the beach!"

* * *

Manjoume wiped some wet strands of hair out of his eyes, frowning as he looked down at the digital camera in his hands. He flipped through the hundreds of ridiculous pictures of him and Fubuki running around on the beach. Well, _Fubuki's_ didn't turn out bad, but his surely did. He was very, _very_ tempted to delete the most recent pictures of the batch; pictures of Manjoume, failing miserably at surfing. Fubuki swore you could surf, at least a little, without getting wet. Well maybe _Fubuki the expert surfer_ could, but Manjoume surely could not. The older teen had urged him to try it out and Manjoume ended up falling into the water, getting soaked.

The sound of laughter made Manjoume look up, his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was, and what they were laughing at.

"Haha! Manjoume, why are you soaking wet, and in those clothes!? You look kinda weird," Judai said, standing by Sho and Asuka. Judai gave Manjoume a good-hearted grin, but Manjoume only bothered to growl in return.

Asuka sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before she spoke, "Did Fubuki drag you into another one of his plans again?" The expression on the girl's face clearly read that she was _really _hoping her brother was scheming something.

"Ah, no. We..." Manjoume looked over to Fubuki, who was speaking to a group of girls. The look on Manjoume's face seemed to fall when he saw how distracted the older boy was. Just seconds ago, he was handing Manjoume the camera, how did he get over there and caught up in a conversation so fast?

Manjoume turned back to Asuka who was just looking at him with a questioning and slightly concerned look. Judai and Sho seemed to have run off somewhere rather quickly, most likely to go get some food, so it left Manjoume and Asuka in an awkward silence. How was he supposed to explain what he was doing when he wasn't really even sure himself?

"We were... I was..." Manjoume looked down at the camera and then back up at the female duelist, "Looking at pictures," Manjoume said. It never hurt to tell the truth he guessed.

"Huh?" Asuka seemed a little confused about the whole situation and Manjoume felt like smacking himself for giving such a weird answer. This was _Asuka _he was talking to! He didn't want her to think anymore badly of him then she already might...

Suddenly, something flew at him and wrapped it's arms around his neck, a person to be more exact. Manjoume looked over to Fubuki who was grinning and looking back and forth between Manjoume and Asuka. The group of girls he was talking to earlier looked upset at his sudden change of attention. They gave Manjoume a few envious looks before wandering off somewhere.

"Did I interrupt something?" Fubuki asked, hoping that maybe something was going on in between the boy he just latched onto and his sister.

Fubuki pouted slightly when Manjoume shook his head and Asuka let out an annoyed sigh. "Then what are you doing?" he questioned again.

Manjoume looked up at Fubuki, (well, the best he could with the older boy latched onto him) and gave him a distressed look. Why was everyone asking him what he was doing? He didn't even know himself!!

"Holding the camera like you told me too," Manjoume answered, showing Fubuki the camera as proof of his words.

"Oh, well- Hey! Where are you going!?" Fubuki called out to his sister who was walking away from the two boys.

_There goes Asuka again_, Manjoume thought, looking down at the silver electronic in his hands.

"I promised to meet up with Junko and Momoe for dinner tonight." Asuka turned around to face the two boys, "I figured you were done talking with me and I didn't want to be late so..." She was trying not laugh at the two; one of them was soaking wet and the other one was clinging to the other.

Fubuki nodded. "Okay, have fun!" He yelled, making a good handful of people on the beach turn to the three as Asuka walked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Now," only then did Fubuki let go of Manjoume to grab his camera, "I'm starved, let's go get something to eat! Dinner should be ready by now."

"But I'm still soaked," Manjoume told Fubuki with a frown.

"Oh yeah, haha, I kinda forgot about that. Sorry! I'll let you borrow some of my clothes and then we can go eat," Fubuki said, tugging Manjoume back to his room.

* * *

Back in Fubuki's room, Manjoume was now dressed in his normal, dry clothes, since the heat had cooled down quite a bit when the sun started to set. Dinner on the other hand, was a little difficult. Manjoume was a little weary about eating dinner in the Obelisk dorms, but it took about a half-hour for Fubuki to convince him it was okay. Fubuki had even offered for Manjoume to wear his school uniform to fit in more but Manjoume declined, thinking that would be just weird.

The black-clad duelist now sat down on the small couch in Fubuki's room as he watched he older boy as he loaded the pictures from the camera onto a computer. Manjoume figured himself lucky since he was only forced to take around 20 or so pictures Fubuki and his fangirls. There were thousands of Fubuki and quite a few of both of them. Manjoume felt like hiding behind the couch when the pictures of him falling off the surfboard appeared on the screen. He looked so stupid and probably even _Fubuki_ would laugh at him! He really should have deleted those when he had the chance...

"I look so stupid..." Manjoume said aloud. Maybe he shouldn't have brought attention to himself and just tried to melt into the couch, but there was nothing he could do now.

Fubuki turned back to him and shook his head. "You look cool."

Manjoume sat up straight, and frowned. "How so? I'm falling off the surfboard," he said.

Fubuki smiled, "Not everyone attempts to surf without getting wet, and then keeps on getting up, trying and trying again. You looked cool!" Fubuki jumped up from his seat and sat down on the couch by Manjoume, "I teach you how to surf tomorrow!Then you won't fall in anymore!"

"I don't know if that's a very good idea... I don't think I'm meant to surf," Manjoume mumbled.

"Oh come on, have more confidence about this!" Fubuki wrapped an arm about Manjoume's shoulder, pulling their heads close together while pointing out into the distance, which happened to be a wall. "You could be a surfing star!" he said dreamily.

Manjoume started to laugh at the thought of _him _of all people, being a surfing star, and Fubuki joined in soon after. They chatted for a good while afterwards, taking about whatever came to mind, ignoring the sun as it crept lower and lower, soon blanketing the island in a twilight-like glow.

By the time Manjoume realized how late it had gotten, it was pitch black outside, only the stars could be seen. He suddenly stood up.

"It's already nighttime... I should really head back to my room," said Manjoume. His face showed obvious sadness about having to leave so soon.

"Awww..." There was a short pause as Fubuki thought for a bit, "I know! Why don't you stay here for the night? That'd be fun."

Manjoume blinked a few times at the offer, not quite sure what to say. "But where will I sleep? The couch?"

"Nooo, you can sleep on my bed!" Fubuki motioned over to his bed.

Manjoume shot the older boy a concerned look, "But what about you? I don't want you to sleep on the couch... So where will you sleep?"

"My bed."

Manjoume just stared at Fubuki.

"It can fit two people! It's big enough." Fubuki said, spreading his arms as if to show how big the bed was. He looked a little worried that Manjoume would decline his offer just because of the width of the bed.

Manjoume smiled and slowly shook his head. He really could never argue with Fubuki, so he agreed to stay at the older boy's room for the night. He hadn't been able to spend much time with the older duelist in a while after all, and he always loved his company.

Fubuki stood up, grinning. "Now I can teach you the guitar!"

"You wanted to teach me the guitar too?" Manjoume said, baffled at Fubuki's sudden randomness.

"Yeah! Well, actually... There's something else I wanted to show you first." Fubuki said. It seemed as though he had planned this all out. It almost seemed as if he had this whole_ day_ planned out since the moment Manjoume arrived in his room.

"Huh? What is it?" Manjoume asked, while he saw Fubuki's eyes shining brightly, and maybe even with a bit of mischief?

"It's a surprise! It's something behind the dorms, so come on!" Fubuki grinned, running out the door, with Manjoume behind him.

Manjoume couldn't help but laugh a little as he ran too keep up with the other boy. Whatever it was Fubuki wanted to show Manjoume, it would probably turn out being fun. This was Fubuki after all. And despite what it was, or what he did, Manjoume would never get tired of being around him.


End file.
